Unfaithful
by JC Rose
Summary: Joey loves Mai, But their relationship is tested when Mai has an affair with another man....only thing is Joey already knows and dosent want to leave her! He knows she's unfaithful and it kills him inside, to know that she is happy with some other guy..sh
1. Part 1

_**Unfaithful**_

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**  
Joey loves Mai, but their relationship is tested due to Mai's mystery man she is seeing, and joey knows it very well. He knows she is unfaithful and kills him inside to know that she is happy with some other guy. Seto/Mai/Jou

* * *

Okay first off: this is how I would see Jou act towards mai if they EVER did end up together and he found out she was cheating on her. Its like that Mario Wynans song "i dont wanna know". He risked his own soul, twice to save her in the series! what more can i say? he's in love 

DISCLAIMER: Dont manage Rihanna or own 4kids and Yugioh (if I did there would be alot more romance between the characters )

NOTE: Unless is says _POV_ then its just the normal story outline!

_here we go_

* * *

DOMINO CITY INNER APARTMENTS 

Another dark night looms over the city. Street lights are lit up, the lights and sounds of the thriving city are pulsating throughout Domino.

Mai sits on her bed beside Joey and runs her fingers over the sheets. He sleeps so innocently. His blonde hair is all over his face as he breaths in and out, dreaming to himself. Mai winces at the thought of what she is doing. Jou was so sweet, so kind and so loving. He thought the world of Mai. He would tell all of his pals how lucky he was to be with someone as beautiful as her.

A tear drops from Mai's purple eye when she thinks of her boyfriends generosity. He made less money than her, but would always pay for her morning coffee at coffee culture, the place the two used to go when they were 'just friends'.

"what a guy" Mai whispers to herself.  
She sighed, as the same thing that had happened before, was happening all over again...

* * *

_The story of my life_  
_ Searching for the right,but it keeps avoiding me _  
_ Sorrow in my soul, because it seems that wrong, really loves my company _  
_ He's more than a man and this is more than love, the reason that the sky is blue _  
_ But clouds are rolling in, because im gone again and to him I just cant be true__

* * *

_

MaI Picks up her cell phone. She anticipates the voice of the person at the other end who is about to answer.

"Hello 'Mai' darling", a deep voice says.

Mai giggles. Her cheeks darken a shade of red and she runs downstairs into the night.

"Am I the only one who has your private number?" she asks coyly.

"Well now that would be telling" the male voice replies teasingly.

"I am wearing a corset beneath my clothes ". Mai whispers into the phone. "It's very tight".

"It sounds as though you need someone to take it off", he oh so seductively remarks.

"Come and get me", she orders.

When the black limosuine pulles up a few blocks down from her apartment, out of sight from where Joey resided, A tall brunette emerges with a long white coat. Mai races towards him, she didnt want joey to know who the man was, even if he knew she was gone!

* * *

Jou watches from his apartment window. Seeing the blonde lover who called herself "his" run down the street into the arms of another man. 

_Beacuse I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside   
To know that I am happy with some other guy   
I can see him dying   
I dont wanna do this anymore, I dont wanna be the reason why   
Everytime i walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside   
I dont wanna hurt him anymore, I dont wanna take away his life  
I dont wanna be...a murderer

* * *

_

_Mai's POV_

I manage to creep back into bed by 6am. Last night was full of passion. His lean body against mine, the way his kisses lingered in my mouth and the love making that set my soul om fire.

He is sophisticated, good looking and completely into me. Why cant I just leave Joey for this other man?Joey and his kindness towards me prevente me from going. The fact that he hugs me when i come home at night from work, from a night out...even when I have been in bed with ...Kaiba!

The sun rises. Joey kisses me on the head and holds me tightly.

"Hey babe", he says, half awake. "Did you sleep well last night?"

_I feel it in the air, as Im doing my hair_  
_ Preparing for another day_  
_ A kiss upon my cheek as I'm about to leave_  
_ As if I'm gonna be out late_  
_ I say I wont be long, just hanging with the girls_  
_ A lie I didn't have to tell_  
_ Because we both know, where Im about to go_  
_ And we know it very well_

_

* * *

Joey's POV_

She is getting out of bed, stroking me on the chest as she slips into the shower. I love the sight of here body agaisnt the water and the way her curls fall as she brushes her hair. Beads of water fall while she wipes herself with a towel. She is now applying a cherry red lipstick and powdering her eye lids. I want so much to grab her and lock the door. That way I will have her all to myself and this MAN of hers won't be able to touch her and taint her.

I put on a pair of jeans, a white hoody and a cute smile for my girl.  
She pushes up her bra, revealing more than she needs to.  
Her black pleated skirt rests slightly above her knees. She looks amazing. A temptress,who could resist her?  
I wonder why she is wearing those clothes, her LOVER is just going to tear them off anyway.  
I hate him, whoever he is, but I love her too much to let her go.

We walk towards coffee cutlure together, where she tells me she "wont be out too late"

* * *

_Beacuse I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside _  
_ To know that I am happy with some other guy _  
_ I can see him dying _  
_ I dont wanna do this anymore, I dont wanna be the reason why _  
_ Everytime i walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside _  
_ I dont wanna hurt him anymore, I dont wanna take away his life_  
_ I dont wanna be...a murderer__

* * *

_

_ Kaiba's POV_

The work is piling up. My days are consumed in it. My nights however, are filled with her. Why didnt I say "Yes" the first time? Did I enjoy hurting her boyfriends? Perhaps I enjoy hurting her new one, it is Wheeler afterall. Everytime I am with her a spark ignites inside fo me. A desire is fullfilled. She is my desire and I am hers.

I'm not cut out to be a full time lover and she knows that. Casual, part time passion, that suits me. Besides the mutt is head over heels for her. He knows, everyone knows she doesnt _really l_ove him and yet my identity remains a secret. "

Alas am I a coward or a man? Do I reveal my identity and take her away with me, in my arms where she belongs? I remember the words she said to me when she was still with Valon  
"Kaiba, just say the word and I'm yours"

Perhaps the time has come.

I pull up outside a Cafe, one that is unfamiliar to her dimwitted play mate Wheeler.

"I said I wouldnt be too late" She says in a serene voice as the night falls again.

I see the way she is dressed, I can picture her with nothing on. We avoid the lattes and head back to my large room...

"Mai there is something I need to tell you" I say as we lay in bed about to begin our passion making.

She looks at me as though what I'm about to say is something bad...

* * *

Joey is awake when Mai returns home that night in the early hours of morning. She rests her head against her pillow and lies awake in silence. 

"Is somethin the matter babe?" Joey asks, lying in his boxer shorts and white t-shirt.

Mai sighs and ruffles her hair.

* * *

Wheeler knew that this meant bad news...but for who? 

_I love his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with...I dont wanna do this_

* * *

Tension between the two blondes mounts. 

"Joey" Mai begins, forcing back tears.

She knew what she was about to say would break Wheelers heart.

"The guy who I...uh"... Mai couldnt even get the words out of her mouth..this was so hard.

"Yeah I know Mai" Joey replies coldly.

He stares blankly at the sheets he is sitting on.

"Well we are um..." "Oh damnit this is so hard". Mai quivers trying to speak.

Joey knows that this is hard for Mai and hates to see her in this sort of situation, but she got herself into this mess. Not once had joey yelled or displayed anger towards her even now...

"You're so great about the whole thing Joey and thats what makes it so hard" Mai pines.

She desperatley wants to get it over with and say it but she cant.

Joey's face sinks. His eyes narrow and his stance has changed from an inviting yet sad one to withdrawn and cold.

"You're leaving" he says in a low voice.

_ I dont wanna do this anymore, I dont wanna be the reason why _  
_ Everytime i walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside _  
_ I dont wanna hurt him anymore, I dont wanna take away his life_  
_ I dont wanna be...a murderer__

* * *

_

"Joey I..." Mai is cut off.

"It's with him isnt it?" "Ha silly question" He starts to yell.

Mai cannot say anything, she is too upset with herself for letting it get this far.

"Is it the same guy as the one with Valon?" Joey questions.

Mai's eyes widen.

"How did you know about that?" she asks, a little concerned.

"Come on Mai" "I knew you were playing around since day one" "But i didnt care" "I love you", Joeys voice calms down and his innocent eyes send tremors of guilt down Mai's spine.

He knew that telling her how much he loved her "no matter what" was the only card left to play.

Mai gets out of bed and stares out the window. The sun is starting to rise again.

"I'm moving in with him" she announces, not making eye contact.

"But dont worry" "I'll make sure i pay the three weeks notice for the apartment", she says, keeping her eyes focused on the city behind of the glass pane.

Joey dosent say anything for several minutes. Silence fills the room yet again..

"I have a question Mai", He finally speaks, breaking the sad silence.

"Yeah?" She replies, turning around to face him this time.

"Who is he?", Jou asks pretty bluntly.

"Oh I really dont think you want to know Joe", Mai replies, trying to spare him.

"Mai you owe me that much" Joey argues.

Mai figured she had no choice but to tell him, breaking any little bit of dignity that he had left she mouthed the name joey loved to hate...

"Seto Kaiba"

* * *

END PART ONE... 

Aww poor Joey! keep reading and watch out for the last installment and the sequel to_ Unfaithful _titled _Goodbye my lover_


	2. PART 2

_GOODBYE/ADDICTED_

Sequel to Unfaithful-mai has just told Joey who the mystery man she was having an affair with was, how does joey react? and what is valon up to these days? sad lonely fic thats worth a read if you liked unfaithful! features songs by_ James blunt_ and_ kelly clarkson_

Dont own Kelly clarkson/James blunt or 4kids

**Part 2**

**GOODBYE MY LOVER...**

* * *

_Its like you're a drug_

_Its like you're a demon I cant face down_

_Its like im stuck,its like im running from you all the time_

_And I know I let you have all the power, its like the only company I seek Is misery all around _

_its like youre a leech, sucking the life from me, its like i cant breath, without you inside of me_

_And I know I let you have all the power, and i know im never gonna quit you over time...__

* * *

_

_Mai and Joey's apartment _

"Kaiba" Joey bellows at the top of his lungs.

"That's why I didnt want to tell you" Mai retorts. "I knew you would react like this".

"Well can you really blame me?" Joey snaps back. "That ass is a no good selfish..."

"STOP IT" Mai screams, interrupting Joeys Kaiba bashing.

"Im in love with him" She blurts out, looking flustered.

"Yeah well he aint in love with you Mai" "He only wants you for your body", Joey yells back in hurt.

Mai wipes her eyes, making sure that no tear drops were visible.

"We love each other" She says quietly, twirling her hair uneasily.

Joeys eyes widen and his jaw drops.

"It was kaiba all along". he growls in realization.

"What?" Mai asks, confused.

"He was the reason Valon left" "He found out about you two" Joey loudly remarks, pointing his finger at her.

"Actually Joey" Mai replies, more snarly.

"He left because I had told Kaiba I wanted to move in with him" "Valon found out but didnt know it was kaiba i was seeing" "Kaiba said no then you came along and told me about wanting more than just friendship", Mai panted as she let all of her words out.

"So I was your little fill in while you waited for Mr rich boy to change his mind?"

Mai was lost for words, what could she reply with?

"What I dont understand Mai" "Is why you would go running back after he turned you down that time?" Joey asks with query in his voice.

"The same reason you and Valon stayed with me" "I love him...no matter what" A fair explantation on mai's part but was joey about to agree and see mai off with a smile on his face...

* * *

_"They say if you love something let it go" _

These words kept repeating themselves in Joey's mind. It would take the bigger person to do something like this...

If Jou really did love Mai as he said then he would want her to be happy...maybe thats why Valon left as well?

Joey knew what he had to say next...and it wouldnt be easy!

"Mai Ive put up with enough" "Have a nice life with Kaiba" he manages to say, forcing back tears from his brown eyes.

He then picks up a few of his clothes and heads into the shower.

"So this is it?" Mai murmers, standing by the door.

"Goodbye Mai" Joey wheeler queitly farewells his Mai valentine before heading into the shower.

Mai falls to her knees in her dressing gown.

For the first time in years she breaks down and cries, her tears flow onto her silk gown...

Suddenly her mobile starts to vibrate. Mai picks it up with a slight sense of releif when she sees the number calling.

"Hun I've done it" She says, teary. "It's over between Wheeelr and Me"

"I'll be there in half an hour" Seto says in a softer voice.

"Dont you have work?" Mai asks, wiping her tears.

"Im the boss" Seto replies with a smug tone of voice. "I make my own rules".

Mai hangs up the phone with a small smile on her face. She gathers her things and heads downstairs leaving a note for Joey explaining the amount of money she owes and the date she will pay it by. She signs her name underneath the words _"Goodbye" _

When she arrived at the bottom of the stairs and onto the street, a cool breeze blew through her hair and tingled her skin. The morning sky was a light blue and the sun was starting to shine.

She walked to _coffee cutlure_ with two suitcases in each hand. She smiles as a black limosuine pulls up minutes later. the driver parks beside the cafe and Seto steps out of the veichle. His hair is swaying in the wind and his clothes are tight. He stands tall and proud ..

The driver takes Mai's suitcases, she then clings onto seto's purple coat. He grabs her waist, his hands are warm against her skin which is bare between her black lacey top and long black pants which flow over her high heels.

"Finally" Seto says, tightenting his grip on miss valentine.

Mai returns the hug with sadness.

"It's joey isnt it?" he questions.

Mai can feel more tears forming.

"I feel so terrible for what I did" "And not just to Joey, Valon also"

Seto cups Mai's face and wipes her tears with his left hand.

"They wanted you to be happy" he whispers into her ear.

Mai gazes at the tall and handsome CEO...

"Yeah and now I am"

Purple pools combine with deep blue ones as the two lovers purse each others lips.

Seto leads Mai into the limosuine.

"Care for a drink?" He gestures, pouring two glasses of chamagne.

"No I think I'll wait" She says...

Seto shurgs, somewhat intriguied by what she is going to say next.

"It will taste much better in bed" she winks, biting on her middle finger.

_"Why didnt I say yes to her years ago?" _he thinks to himself, embracing Mai tightly and pushing her up against the velvet seat in the Limo.

The viechle starts to steam up..

_

* * *

_

"Oh yeah thats what I'm talking about", Mai murmers in bed that evening.

Handucuffed to the posts on seto's large bed and wearing a purple blindfold, she arches back and forth at Seto Kaiba's advances.

"Now where Did I put that whipped cream?" He asks himseld aloud so Mai can hear.

"You're going to eat me up now are you Mr Kaiba?" Mai asks.

She laughs as seto sprays aerosol cream on her body...

"Oh yes Mai dear" "You look good enough to eat"

* * *

_Meanwhile _

Joey clings on to the note in HIS apartment. The smell of Mai's perfume still lingers throughout the rooms. He wanted her so badly. Why couldnt he be the one for her? Like Yugi was to Tea or Tristan to Serenity? he would never leave Joey's little sister EVER

"His little petal" He called the sweet little brunette.

"He wouldnt leave her" "he wouldnt dare" Joey grumbled to himself.

He thought of other happy couples and wanted to be like them. Not with just any girl though..with Mai.

The day drags on. Joeys day off work is ruined and spoiled. The one girl who he really loved is gone, out of his life forever..he may have not been the one for her, but she was certainly the one for him..

_Did I disappoint you?  
Or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty?  
Or let the judges frown?  
Cuz I saw the end before we'd begun  
Yes I saw you were blinded and Iknew I had won  
So I took whats mine, by eternal right  
Took your soul out into the night  
It may be over but it wont stop there  
I am here for you if you'd only care  
You touched my heart you touched my soul  
You changed my life and all my goals  
And love is blind of that I knew when  
My heart was blinded by you  
Ive kissed your lips and held your head  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed  
I know you well, I know your smell  
Ive been addicted to you_

_Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me  
_

_

* * *

_

Joey needed to go for a walk to clear his head.

The afternoon sun shone on his back as he walked along the busy city streets with his hands in his pockets.

Tristan, Duke and Serenity had offered to spend the afternoon with Joey after Serenity had called to see how her elder brother and his _girlfreind_ were doing. Obviously Joey told his little sister what had happened between them. As much as wanted to hide it for a few days, probably to maintain any ounce of pride he may have had left.

He sat alone in coffee culture stirring his hot chocolate. He couldnt focus on anything, except how defeated he was feeling.

"Good old Joey" Yugi would say

"Always the dreamer" Tristan would Joke.

"Relaible even though a little short temepered at times" Tea would say, patting her friend on the back.

"Puh good old dependable idiot" Joey sneered to himself.

Because it was Mai,. that made it okay in Joey's eyes, for her to have an affair. He never lost his temper with her and she actually got along with Serenity, his beloved little sister thought Joey and Mai were great together. Joey staying with Mai and knowing she had been cheating on him, was not so great..

So there he sat, slouched in his chair. Cutt off from the rest of the world, wanting to be alone for now.

The usual dreamer wheeler, the reliable puppy dog Joey and all round good laugh, was sad depressed and unsociable.

* * *

_I am a dreamer but when I wake You cant break my spirit its my dreams you take  
And as you move on, remember me, remember us and all we used to be  
Ive seen you cry, ive seen you smile, ive watched you sleeping for awhile  
**I'd be the father of your child, I'd spend alife time with you**  
I know your fears and you know mine  
Weve had our doubts but now we're fine  
And I love you I sware thats true  
I cannot live without you_

_Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me__

* * *

_**6 months later**

Joey lay in his apartment bedroom double bed. He clung onto the young woman by his side.

Vivian had long dark hair and almond eyes. She looked like a porclain doll when she slept. She held onto Joey's torso while she dreamt. This girl was crazy about him. Tristan and Duke had introduced him to Miss Wong about three months ago. Vivian was instanly hooked on him, although Serenity warned him of the fragile situation her elder was in due to Mai three months earlier. Vivian couldnt stand Mai or that Kaiba who she cheated with. For Joey and his friends, the loathe for Kaiba only intensified. Yugi remained neutral and Serenity still liked mai deep down.

The relationship between Joey and Vivian was rather new. Viv would never dream of cheating on her blonde bishie and Joey knew that.

He lay awake in bed contemplating his existence. sure he was happier now, but the though of mai still plagued his memory and often his dreams.

_And i still hold your hand in mine  
In mine when im asleep  
And i will bare my soul in time  
When I'm kneeling at your feet  
_

_Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me

* * *

_

Joey tossed and turned before he finally went to sleep. His last thoughts were of Mai and that other man of hers. Of the two of them jetsetting across america, canada, then back to domino and away again...Business confereneces and meetings, charity balls and fancy clothes..this was Mai's life now. A life of luxury Joey knew he would never be able to give Mai Valentine.

He slept with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach...

_"I'm so hollow baby"  
"I'm so hollow"  
"Im so, I'm so,"Im so hollow"_

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile _

Valon sat in the lounge of his surburban flat. The block of flats he was high enough to see the sydney harbour bridge, only barely offcourse.

Amelda had followed Valon to Australia. A friendship between the two had blossomed and Amelda had a rather large crush on brunette boy from sydney. He loved his accent, his quick wit and his body. He coudnt see why Mai left such a great catch!

"She was a fool" he would reassure a distraught Valon when they were first getting together.

Maybe it was a moment of emoitonal weakness but Valon had decided to take Amelda up on his offer of undying affection. He had given up on women, so maybe he would be able to trust a close male companion instead. He knew full well that Amelda would never run off with anyone else like that. He was the possesive one in the relationship which suited Valon fine. He wanted to feel needed.

Cuddling up to Mai and sharing her warm kisses was a distant memory now..

Valon looked at his watch, 530pm. Amelda would be home from work soon. winter in syndey was never too cold however the nights tended to get a little chilly. amelda had valon to warm him up though.

The day was almost over .Valon would soon be greeted by his new lover, but until then he was free, alone in his thoughts, thoughts that consumed him, thoughts of her...

* * *

_Its like I cant breath_

_Its like I cant see anything, nothing but you, im addicted to you_

_Its like I cant speak, without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts in my dreams, youre taking over me_

_Its like im not me, its like im not me_

_

* * *

_

"Just one more kiss" he would moan.

One more hug or embrace to get him through and would be okay

_Its like im lost, its like im giving up slowly_

_Its like you're a ghost that's haunting me leave me alone_

_And I know these voices in my head are mine alone,  
_

_And I know il never change my ways if I don't give you up now..._

_Im hooked on you I need a fix I cant take it, just one more hit I promise I can deal with it._

_Il handle it quit it just one more time than that's it, just a little bit more to get me through this_

_

* * *

_

Amelda returns. Valon is now in the kitchen preparing dinner. The redheaded male happily runs up to Valon and hugs him around the waist.

Valon blocks out all of his 'Mai' thoughts as best he could. With a forced smile he hugs amelda back.

"hey mate" he says happily, or so it seems...

* * *

Joey goes about his daily life at work, at home, hanging with his friends on the weekends. Noone mentions seto or mai anymore...beacuse they think it would only cause tension.  
What the rest of wheelers pals dont realise is that whenever joey was out dancing in the clubs with tristan and serenity or at home with his girlfriend viv, he is thinking of her... 

Her still has the note that mai wrote in his top draw, wrapped in tissue paper. Whenever noone was around, he would take it out and stare at it. The tears are long gone, the bitterness he felt for kaiba is fading but joey's heart will always be Mai Valentines.

* * *

Valon tosses and turns in his bed at night too. all he had were images in his mind to remember her by.  
He pictured Mai lying next to him in her lingere. He wrestled with thoughts of kaiba coming to take her away. Joey wheeler becoming her new man for awhile also sent shudders down his body. Mai leaving Joey did make Valon smile, but it wasnt enough, he wanted mai to himself...he didnt want to be gay, and he didnt want amelda nor would he ever be able to love him in that way 

Amelda was all Valon had so he stayed...

"We all want the same thing" Valon muffled in his dream.

"We want mai to be happy".

"And shes happiest with me" A scowling Seto kaiba would yell in the dream.

Valon started sweating and pulling at the sheets.  
Amelda with concern attempted to wake Valon when he had one of his 'nightmares' or so he told amleda that.

Vivian would wake jou when he stirred in the night.

"Having another nightmare sweetie?" She would whisper, claming him down with her touch.

Although Valon and Joey would never leave their new partners they both had a constant fear that one of these nights they would accidentaly call out her name in a dream or "nightmare"

"MAI DONT LEAVE"...

_Its like I cant breath_

_Its like I cant see anything, nothing but you, im addicted to you_

_Its like I cant speak, without you interrupting me_

_In my thoughts in my dreams, youre taking over me_

_Its like im not me, its like im not me_

**END  
**


End file.
